


Happy Ending

by December21st



Category: Castle
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 16:26:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castle likes a good ending. (A drabble of 100 words.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Ending

**Author's Note:**

> Written for bitterbird on behalf of azuremonkey on the occasion of the Heart of Gold gala event at LiveJournal's Castleland. Written in 2011.
> 
> So this is it. I have finally posted all of my fics (Castle and otherwise) to AO3. It took a while, but they're all here now. Thanks for reading!

“In real life, Castle, there are no happy endings,” Esposito argues. “Something always goes wrong eventually.”

“Just because in your job you see … Beckett!” Castle derails the sentence as Beckett appears. She’s wearing something black, skintight and deliciously revealing.

“Castle, do you have any singles?”

“Why do you need … never mind.” Beckett tucks his singles into her glove.

“Bachelorette party should end around one.”

“I’ll wait up.”

“You won’t regret it.” Beckett smiles seductively, walking away as Castle stares.

“What was that?” Esposito blinks, absorbing their exchange.

“That,” Castle explains, still watching Beckett’s backside, “Is a magnificent end.”


End file.
